


close call (deans perspective)

by musketeer_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musketeer_girl/pseuds/musketeer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea that I've had for a wile and finally got round to writing, will eventually have a second half from Castiels perspective. i don't own any characters. hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close call (deans perspective)

I knew I disliked him from the moment I met him, he was arrogant, self-righteous and God he was, and still is, gorgeous; from the hair that always looked like he'd just got out of bed to that damn trench coat that I can't help by imagine him wearing nothing else underneath. I wanted him I'm man enough to admit it, just not to him. I mean he's a fucking angle of the Lord, what am I compared to that. However every time he looks at me it's like somehow he knows, knows what I want, what I've been dreaming of since I first saw him. He's got one of these personalities that other people, Sammy especially, find irritating to the point that most wouldn't mind kicking his ass 7 ways to Sunday, but not me. He could say anything in that low silky voice of his and it would always send shivers down my spine, his voice never fails to make me hard. It was something I did however that changed our relationship from platonic to something a little more...... sexual. We were on a hunt, nothing new there, but this one seemed different somehow, it seemed a little too easy. Sammy thought it was just us getting good at what we do, but Cas had this look on his face that I had never seen before but I could tell there was nothing good behind that look. It turns out that some idiot had been controlling the ghosts so salting and burning wouldn't work. He made one mistake; he decided to go for Cas. Now even though a human knife or gun won't hurt Cas that doesn't mean I like seeing him with a knife in his chest so I jumped in front of him, stupid thing to do I know, and the knife ended up in my shoulder. Not many people know this but running through your shoulder is a main artery, which his knife would have just nicked on the way out so I was essentially bleeding out wile Sam and Cas were running around after the ghost summoning, knife yielding, idiot. When you lose a lot of blood , and I'm saying this from previous experience I must be in this situation at least once a month, all common sense leaves you so I forgot about Cas being able to heal most wounds and I completely forgot all of my inhibitions as well. So when Cas came over with Sam I said the first thing that came into my head which, just my luck, was '' I love you''. To his credit Cas didn't even falter, he probably thought I was talking to Sammy. So I did the only thing that my blood baffled mind could come up with to show him I was telling him the truth, it was the whole last words thing where I could just not stop my mouth from moving. So before I could stop myself or my brain could catch up and tell me this was a bad idea I was moving my mouth to his in what I hopped was a good kiss but it probably resembled a teenagers first kiss. He didn't even move just sat there with his hand on my shoulder healing me while I destroyed the friendship I had built. When I was healed the world around me faded to black as the skin of my shoulder finished sowing back together.


End file.
